


Balance

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [3]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Balance<br/>Characters: Jim, Annie, Frank, Sir Humphrey<br/>Genre: Speculation/humor<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Post-canon, Frank Weisel makes predictions what lies ahead of Jim. Sir Humphrey has a different view on how to know the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

„Haven’t you thought about retiring from politics gracefully?“ Annie Hacker said.  
„Retiring from politics? Gracefully? Hah! What other job could I possibly do? I don’t want to move to the House of Lords yet.“ Jim said and sipped some whiskey. The fifth one that night.  
„But you are such a bad influence on Lucy. Now all she thinks these days is running at the local elections.“  
„It’s about time she got some serious experience, Annie! Actually I am very proud of my baby girl. Think of it: The Hacker Dynasty!“  
He paused to contemplate over his fantasy.  
Then he continued: „By the way, Annie, today’s horoscope said: „When did you last spend real quality time with your family – not counting regular chores? If it's been a while, today is a good day to do it. Talk will come readily and easily. Make the most of this by encouraging a bond with loved ones.““  
„All you needed was a horoscope to tell you this?“ Annie snarked.

///

„What’s in it for me today, Frank?“ Jim asked cheerfully the first thing in the morning.  
With one eye, Frank was glancing his own Daily Mail column and read: „Your fiery enthusiasm for what you believe in is powerful – you can always make things happen with your emotional conviction. But today, rein in that power and keep it to yourself. Controversial conversations could be filled with traps. If you jump into things heart-first, you may end up getting burned –or at least putting your foot in your mouth. Experiment by taking an impersonal point of view. Don't let your listening skills be hampered by your passion.“  
„Oh Gosh! Controversial conversations? Filled with traps? Oh no, Frank, this horoscope is no good! Surely you must have made a mistake!“ Jim yelped and hid his face into a napkin. „I want a different one! I’m The Prime Minister!“  
„Of course...“ Frank said softly. „Your ego is going to get many small boosts today, which will send you into a well-deserved, confident phase of life. This new feeling of self-worth will be so strong that, without even realizing it, you'll be pumping up the egos of everyone you come in contact with. Call up a homesick friend and remind them of what a friendly voice sounds like, smile at a stranger on the sidewalk, tip extra big on that cup of coffee. Make people feel good for no reason!“  
„Now this is so much better!“

///

„Ah, Humpy, I am so glad you are doing better now, after tripping over your chair yesterday!“ The Prime Minister said in good humour.  
There was no apparent sign of any injury. The Cabinet Secretary might have exaggerated, Jim thought.  
„Yes, Prime Minister.“  
„Meet my new Chief Political Advisor Frank Weisel. Surely you must remember him.“  
„Welcome back to the civilization, Mr. Weasel.“ Sir Humphrey said politely. „If I indeed forgot, then my memory was refreshened by your most imaginative publicity stunt. Oddly enough... have not heard too much about your work on quangos recently?“  
„Forget about quangos. I was cleansing my karma and found inner balance!“ Frank said dismissively.  
Sir Humphrey was looking at him with ill-concealed sarcasm.  
„With all due respect, Prime Minister, with this kind of policy advice we’ll be back to black plague, crusades and death by stoning in no time.“  
„No, Humpy! Frank is here to help with my election campaign. That financial crisis thingie is so overused in the media. I want to generate serious publicity. Good publicity. I will make people feel good for no reason! And I want to know the future!“  
„So this is what concerns you, Prime Minister? But the only way to know the future is being able to influence it!“


End file.
